Like Mother, Like Daughter
by Riana Mustang
Summary: Later in the series, Qui and Layla have a daughter named Tiriana. She gets bored one day and wants to go swimming. Everyone's busy, and well, let's just say Hell hath no fury like a bored 4-year-old. Especially Layla Blair's daughter...chaos/hilarity ensu


Like Mother, Like Daughter  
Author: Celestia Vitaria  
Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. Layla and Tiriana do belong to me, and Casey, Yogi, and Stella belong to my friend. We don't own, you don't sue, okey day? *dodges objects hurled at her by jar jar haters* it was a joke! LOL!!!!  
Summary: Later on in our series, Qui-Gon and Layla have a daughter named Tiriana Starr Blair Jinn. She's four in this one. She gets bored and wants to go swimming, but no one will take her. Her father's busy, her mother's sleeping, she can't stand Anakin, and Obi and Casey aren't home. So she decides to prove that she's just as vindictive as her mom and Aunt Casey, and so takes apart her father's lightsaber and "misplaces" a few pieces...Chaos and hilarity ensue.  
Archive: Sure, I guess, if you want it, just leave a review and let me know where it's going, and give credit where it's due.  
Feedback: YES! YES! I live for it!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hi, daddy," four-year-old Tiriana said cheerfully as she skipped over to the couch.  
  
Qui-Gon put down the datapad that he had been typing on and glanced down at his daughter. She lifted her arms in a gesture that plainly said she wanted to be picked up. Qui-Gon obliged her, lifting her from the floor and setting her on his lap. She moved around for a few moments restlessly, trying to get settled. She finally found a spot that seemed to be comfortable enough for her and lay her head down on her father's shoulder.  
  
"Good morning, little one. How are you feeling?" Qui-Gon said.  
  
"I'm bored. I want to go swimming," she answered, starting to play with his hair.  
  
"I can't take you right now, I have work to do. Why don't you go see if your mother will take you to the pool for a little while?"  
  
Tiriana pouted. "She's sleeping, and she gets grumpy if I wake her up," she said.  
  
"Well, I'm sure Anakin isn't too busy to go with you," Qui-Gon suggested.  
  
The little girl gave him a disgusted look, staring at him as though he'd just suddenly sprouted a second head. "Yuck. I don't want Ani to go. I don't like him. He scares me," she protested.  
  
~No, of course you don't like him. You're getting to be more like your mother every day~ he thought to himself. He was seriously considering voicing that particular thought when he realized that the child would just most likely take his statement as a compliment rather than the gentle reprimand that it was meant to be and decided against it.  
  
"What about Casey or Obi-Wan?" he asked hopefully.  
  
She shook her head, her red-gold curls that she had obviously inherited from her mother, Layla, flying wildly around her face like uncontrollable flames. "They aren't here," she said.  
  
Qui-Gon sighed, resisting the urge to run a hand down his face in frustration. "No, of course they aren't here. Well, I'll tell you what, little one. As soon as I finish what I'm doing here, I'll take you swimming for a couple hours, okay? How does that sound?" he suggested.  
  
Tiriana seemed to consider this for a moment and then shook her head again. "No! I want to go now! Please daddy? Please?" she begged.  
  
"I can't right now, sweetie," Qui-Gon said.  
  
But Tiriana was not to be so easily detered. Realizing that sweet-talking wasn't going to work, the child immediately changed tactics and pulled out the big guns. Imitating the look that she had seen her mother give him so many times, she pouted, her honey-colored eyes going very wide and tearing up, and her lip started quivering. Qui-Gon sighed, refusing to give in, but it was extremely difficult not to.  
  
"Please, please, please, please, please?" she whimpered.  
  
"Not right now, Tiriana. In a little while, I promise. The sooner I get this done, the sooner we can go," he said, trying to drop a hint to her that he hoped would get her to calm down a bit.  
  
No such luck. He was never that fortunate. Instead of taking the hint, she only intensified her efforts. ~She's just as stubborn as Layla~ Qui-Gon thought ruefully.  
  
"DADDY! I WANNA GO SWIMMING NOW!" she whined, giving up all efforts at subtlty.  
  
He had doubted it seriously in the past, but now he was starting to believe that the Force had a *very* demented sense of humor, and this was its idea of getting back at him for something or other. He gave Tiriana a stern look that she somehow managed to not even notice.  
  
"Not right now. And lower your voice, young lady. I said I will take you swimming in a little while," Qui-Gon said firmly.  
  
This was not what Tiriana wanted to hear. She yanked roughly on the bit of hair that she had been twirling around her hand a few moments ago, then jumped down off of his lap, her arms crossed over her chest and her chin lifted in defiance.  
  
"You're mean!" she yelled and took off running, disappearing a moment later into her parents' room.  
  
For a moment Qui-Gon was tempted to follow her, but then he figured that it just wasn't worth it while the child was in this much of a foul mood. He sighed in resignation and leaned back slightly into the cushions on the couch, idly rubbing the sore spot where she had pulled his hair. She may have been only four, but she had a good grip, that was for certain.  
  
Meanwhile, Tiriana sat huddled in a corner of her parents' bedroom, sulking. Her knees were pulled up to her chest, her arms wrapped around her legs, and her chin resting on her knees. Tears streamed down her face and she sniffled, letting out a pitiful little whimper.  
  
"Why is he so mean?" she muttered tearfully. Then she happened to notice his lightsaber lying on the dresser beside her and grinned, all sign of her earlier disappointment suddenly gone completely. "I'll show him."  
  
Slowly she stood up, being careful not to wake her mother, who was still sleeping peacefully with her back turned to where her daughter was. Tiriana picked up the lightsaber and slipped it inside her shirt, slipping into her own bedroom.  
  
  
  
TBC...MWA HA HA!! ::Evil little girl, isn't she? She's exactly like her mother, Layla, and also her "aunt" Casey...obviously. LOL! Let me know what you think so far. This is what happens when you're talking about how little kids get on your nerves, and also when you've had ::WAAAAAY:: too much caffiene in one day. I'll have the rest up asap.  
~*Celestia Vitaria*~ 


End file.
